Daijoubu Dakara
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Ciuman singkat Kano pada Seto untuk menenangkan sang Kousuke yang sedang menangis. Kid!SetoKano. T for kissu scene. Oneshot.


Daijoubu Dakara

Warning : OOC, mungkin ada typo, cerita gaje. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

Disclaimer : KagePro and its charas belong to Jin Shizen no teki-P. But this fanfic is mine.

Rated : T

Pairing : KanoSeto

Sinopsis :

Saat masih kecil, Kano-lah yang melindungi Seto. Dan saat sudah remaja, Seto-lah yang melindungi Kano. Kid!SetoKano. T for kissu scene. Oneshot.

A/N : bagian pertama : pas masih kecil (Seme!Kano), dan bagian kedua : pas udah gede (Seme!Seto) /ha.

Hanya ada Seto dan Kano dirumah, Ayaka bersama Ayano dan Kido pergi berbelanja sedangkan Kenjirou pergi mengajar. Karena cuma ada mereka berdua, rumah menjadi sepi— yah, tidak juga sih. Isak tangis Seto yang meramaikan ruangan itu.

"Kousuke, kau kenapa? Badanmu luka-luka—"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau terjatuh?"

"Tidak..." Suara serak Seto menjawab.

"Jadi...?"

Seto menyeka air matanya.

"...kau di-bully lagi?" Dengan anggukan anak bersurai hitam, Kano segera mencari kotak obat untuk mengobatinya. Namun ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk disamping Seto tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Maaf hehehe~ kotak obatnya terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa menggapainya." Entah kenapa cengiran ceria khas Kano membuat Seto sedikit terhibur, dan kini air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya." Sang Kousuke tersenyum tipis yang dibalas senyum lebar oleh bocah blonde didepannya. Lalu anak berumur 6 tahun ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Shuuya... Memang aku salah apa? Kenapa dari dulu... Hingga sekarang... Aku terus di-bully begini..." Matanya berkaca-kaca, hendak menangis lagi.

Kano mulai panik, ia tidak ingin saudaranya ini menangis. Spontan ia pun memeluk bocah bermata cokelat itu, karena ia duduk ditopang dengan lututnya sehingga menempatkan wajah Seto di dada Kano.

Kano mengelus rambut hitam Seto lembut. "Tenang saja... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kano mendorong bahu Seto sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

Dan kini Kano memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seto, dan bocah berjaket putih ini hanya bisa membelalakkan mata tanpa melawan.

Hanya menempelkan bibir saja, hanya kecupan ringan saja tidak lebih. Setelah beberapa detik, Kano melepaskan ciumannya dan mengira Seto akan marah. Namun sang Kousuke malah mengucapkan terima kasih, berkat kecupan itu hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

Dan mereka tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Kano."

"Apa~"

"Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Hening.

Di base hanya ada mereka berdua, Kido dan Mary masih tidur, dan yang lain masih dirumah masing-masing—belum datang ke base.

"A-apa-apaan itu, tentu saja belum—"

"Oh? Kau yakin?" Seto menggeser bokongnya, duduk makin mendekat pada Kano hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. "Aku tahu, kau belum lupa, Shuuya..."

Itu ciuman pertamanya, mana bisa ia lupa. Kano memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah. "Oh ayolah~! Itu kan saat kita masih kecil jadi itu tidak dihitung dong! Lagipula itu hanya kecupan ri—"

Seto memotong perkataannya dan menarik dagu Kano. "Kecupan ringan, french kiss, atau apa— menempelkan bibir disebut ciuman. Ciuman tetap ciuman, Shuuya."

Daritadi ia berusaha menghindari tatapan wajah dengan sang pemuda Kousuke, namun kini mata kuningnya dipaksa menatap mata cokelat tua Seto.

"Baiklah, kau bilang yang dulu tidak dihitung," Seto mengalah. Ah, tapi tidak juga— "tapi sekarang, aku akan mendapatkan ciumanmu lagi." —tuh kan.

Seto makin memajukan wajahnya dan wajah Kano semakin dipenuhi rona merah. "U-uwaaa, tunggu dulu—umph...!"

Memanfaatkan mulut Kano yang tidak sengaja terbuka memberi akses untuk masuk. Segera saja Seto memasukkan lidahnya, dan disambut dengan gigi Kano yang menggigit lidahnya, namun tidak membuat Seto berhenti. French kiss ya—

Permainan Seto makin kasar. Bermain lidah sambil sesekali menghisap dan menggigit lembut bibir bawah Kano, membuat saliva mengalir hingga ke dagunya. Wajah empunya sudah merah padam, tangan kanan yang memukul bahu kiri Seto meminta berhenti dan tangan kiri yang mendorong bahu kanannya.

Setelah merasa puas menikmati bibir mungil Kano, Seto pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik nafas. Tidak beda jauh dengan Kano, hanya saja Kano lebih menggoda. Dengan air mata yang menggenang di ujung mata, wajah yang merah, bibir merah yang membuka-menutup mengambil oksigen.

"Shuuya..." Panggil Seto. Dan tidak ada respon. "Boleh kulakukan lebih dari ini?"

"HAAAAH T-TIDA— a-a-" Kano berjengit ketika Seto mulai menjilat lehernya.

"H-hentikan...!"

Klontang.

Suara kaleng jatuh. Dan menggelinding ke dekat kaki Seto. Ah, kaleng soda.

Tunggu—

"Kalian..." Pelaku yang menjatuhkan kaleng itu tengah menatap posisi ambigu mereka, ditambah wajah Kano yang— menggoda. Suara itu membuat Seto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"A-a-a-a-a— Shintaro...san—!"

Ternyata pemuda berjersey merah ini datang lebih awal.

Kano tidak mampu berkata-kata, ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Suara pintu terbuka, gadis bersurai hijau muncul sambil menguap— "Oy, ada apa—" dan ekspresinya mendadak dingin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kido menatap mereka dengan death glare. "Dilarang 'melakukan itu' disini. Kalian tahu kan?"

"Danchou, kami tidak 'melakukan itu'...!" Teriak Kano.

Sepertinya tidak akan ada alasan untuk leader tomboy ini ya. Layaknya seorang ibu, ia memukul kepala mereka dan mengocehi mereka.

Seto kapok mencium Kano di ruang tengah base. Tapi ia takkan berhenti— selanjutnya akan ia lakukan di kamar yang dikunci, pasti.

A/N : APA INI APA INI—

Ending gaje, biarlah~ /eh

Nafsu fujo gue gabisa ditahan, LET IT GO CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREE /stop

Saya cuma mikir, shota-shota kawaii kalau kissu gimana ya— /ha

Apalagi fic kissu SetoKano remaja kayaknya udah menstrim, walaupun saya tetap suka ehuehuehue(?) Jadi coba aja ngetik versi kecilnya... /matielu

Silakan masukin kritik dan saran di kotak review /le tebar confetti/

Salam fujo,

Akane.


End file.
